


Everything Sucks but Us

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: A series of one shots centered around Kate and Emaline, also featuring their friends and family.





	Everything Sucks but Us

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Emaline and Kate get the house to themselves for a little while.
> 
> If you have any Prompts or suggestions for this one-shot series or anything else at all hit me up here - http://carryonscreaming.tumblr.com/

Kate sighed contently as Emaline burrowed further into her side. They were sat on the sofa with a large fluffy blanket around both of their shoulders while they watched a movie together. 

In this exact moment Kate couldn’t have been happier. They were at her house and they had privacy, it was hard to come by these days since her and her dad had moved in with Luke and his mom. She loved living with the O’Neil’s, the four of them were a happy little family, but tonight she was glad that she had the place to herself.

Her dad and Sherry were gone on a date night, he’d mentioned something to her about a fancy new restaurant in the next town over so they’d be late back and Luke was out filming some stuff for a new film project with Tyler and McQuaid. That left just her and Emaline to enjoy the peace and quiet.

They were out now, only to a handful of people though, it was nice not having to hide in her own house or with her three friends. They hadn’t told Emaline’s parents though, the older girl was convinced they wouldn’t be anywhere near as accepting as Kate’s dad had been. Coming out to her dad had brought them closer together, they had always been close but keeping the fact that she was gay from him made her feel as if there was a wall between them, it wasn’t there anymore though. Not to mention the fact that Sherry was one of the single most accepting people she had ever met and had helped to mellow her dad out.

Kate was lost in her own little world thinking about how great things had gone over the past 6 and a half months when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Emaline was grinning from ear to ear, looking at her like she was the most beautiful piece of art on a gallery wall. It still came as a shock to her sometimes that the other girl saw her this way but less so than it used to. 

They’d spent so much time together and knew each other so well now that Kate knew she wanted something. There was a glint in Emaline’s eye that the younger girl could tell meant mischief, it was one of the things she’d learnt early on and of course whatever Emaline wanted she knew she’d give in to her girlfriend.

“What are you after” she asked as she suspiciously eyed her other half.

“Nothing” the blonde grinned with faux innocence, “can’t I just smile at my beautiful girlfriend?”

“You can” Kate agreed “but I know you aren’t, you want something.”

Emaline narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, “touché babe.”

The younger girl stifled a laugh, always the dramatics with this one.

“So my cousin is getting married… and I wondered if you’d maybe want to go as my date?”

Kate’s eyes widened at that, that is not what she’d expected to come out of her girlfriend’s mouth. She’d expected the older girl to ask her for a glass of water or maybe even a kiss as she was prone to do when they had a moment alone. 

“I thought you didn’t want your parents to know yet?” she asked, she didn’t want Emaline to feel any pressure to tell anyone else just because they were out in her home.

She smiled adoringly at Kate while she answered, “sweetie I think I’m ready, besides I want you there with me and if you aren’t I’ll just spend the whole night wishing you were.”

The younger girl pressed a kiss to Emaline’s cheek, she was so proud of her bravery, the older girl might not think it but she was one of the bravest people Kate knew. If she was ready to take this step then Kate would be by her side every step of the way, whether things went good or bad they would have each other.

“Is that a yes?” she asked shyly.

“That’s an of course” Kate told her soundly.

Emaline surged forward and pressed her lips to Kate’s, they fell into each other with Emaline tangling her hands in her girlfriend’s hair while Kate held onto the older girl’s waist. They were keeping it PG for now, neither of them quite ready to take it further when they were more than content to stay like this for a while.

They weren’t sure quite how long they’d been locked in their embrace when the sound of a key in the front door made them jolt apart. Just because they were out and accepted here doesn’t mean that Kate wanted her to walk in her making out with her girlfriend. They needn’t have worried too much though since it was just the guys.

Kate ran a hand through her hair trying to ensure her voice sounded normal before she spoke, “Hey guys, good night filming?”

She was pleased when Luke didn’t pick up on anything strange in her voice or if he did he was good enough not to mention it, “Yeah actually, got some really good script ideas too, what are you guys watching?”

Kate’s mind drew a blank, she hadn’t actually paid attention to the screen in so long that she’d forgotten what is was they’d been watching. Emaline had her back though.

“The Shining, it’s a classic” the actress told the guys. 

The boys looked pretty happy with that, taking the girls conversation as an invite to join them. They all settled in to continue the movie just as Danny started screaming ‘Redrum’ at his mother, Emaline reclaiming her previous position tucked into Kate’s side. 

So much for peace and quiet.


End file.
